Bey Ronpa- High School Life of Mutual Killing
by SHSL Gray Ninja
Summary: Description in the story. Read/Review/Favorite/Follow -hides in the bat cave-
1. Meeting the Students

**SHSLGray-Ninja: Hello guys. It's been awhile since I've written/typed anything. I've been going through a lot of things. On Tuesday, my grandmother passed away. I've been upset about that for awhile now. My grandmother and I were really close. I felt really lonely since she passed away, but I was able to hide that from my mother. The reason why I deleted my story 'Random' because I had slight writer's block and I mostly took care of my grandmother when she was sick. So, I'm sorry for doing that.**

**But anyways, I changed my username because I'm OBSESSED with Dangan Ronpa. 'SHSL Gray-Ninja is not my specialty. My specialty is 'SHSL Amateur Writer' because I can't write/type that well.**

**But yeah, Dangan Ronpa/Beyblade shit.**

**Description: 16 teenagers are suddenly forced to kill each other at Ginga's Peak Academy (No, Gingka is not gonna be the goddamn mastermind. He's too innocent for that shit). Anyway, blah blah blah not the official description.**

**LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED! :D**

**P.S- Anyone got an Instagram? Follow me at 'xxkittzy' mhmk?**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

In a lone, empty class was a girl. She looked about 15 years of age. She had light brown skin and black hair that stopped to her shoulders. She wore a female sailor uniform. The shirt was white with a pale biege bow attached to it. Her skirt was black with small frills on the bottom of the hem. She wore white thigh high sock and black converse shoes.

The girl began grumbling and opened her blue eyes. 'Where am I?' she thought as she sat up from her desk. 'Huh? A desk?' she thought again as she stretched. Her blue eyes wondered around her surroundings. "I'm in a class room." she said. She stood up and looked at the clock. "It's 8..." she mumbled. She decided to walk out of the classroom and wander around the hallways. The hallways were tinted a musky dark purple. There was no source of light anywhere. She suddenly heard a few voices comung from the gym.

The teen pressed her hands against the door hands and opened the door to the gym. The light blinded her blue eyes for a brief second, but she regained sight. In front of her was 15 other teenagers. Some looked older, some looked younger, and some looked about the same age as her.

"Hey! There's number 15!" a boy with a red cowlick/ahoge yelled as he pointed at the blue eyed girl. The girl blinked.

_Masamune Kadoya- Super High School Level Drummer_

"You're late..." a voice spoke. The 15 year old girl blinked and saw another boy with white and red hair. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The girl was completly confused.

_Ryuga Kishatu- Super High School Level Loner_

Once she turned around, she saw a girl with maroon/brown hair and blue eyes staring at her. The 15 year old gasped and backed away from the girl.

_Madoka Amano- Super High School Level Mechanic_

"Hey! Don't do that!" the black haired girl exclaimed. The maroon haired girl giggled softly. "Sorry 'bout that." she apologized. The light brown skin girl sighed and looked around the gym. She saw a boy with silver hair and golden yellow eyes.

_Tsubasa Otori- Super High School Level Writer._

'He's kinda cute...' she thought as a small red blush appeared on her cheeks.

"HELLO!" a voice shouted. The young girl fell on the floor when she saw a red haired boy with a bandage on his nose.

_Gingka Hagane- Super High School Level Horse Rider_

"Goddamit! How many times do I have to say that not to scare me like that!" the young girl yelled. The red head chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You get scared easily, don't you?" he asked. The girl's blue eyes wandered up at the boy and nodded.

Just then, another teen offered to help the 15 year old girl up. "Sorry about him." the teen admitted.

_Yuki Mizusawa- Super High School Level Astronomer_

"It's no problem." the blue eyed girl said as she got up off the floor. She brushed the dirt off of her uniform.

"Is that everyone?" a voice asked. The three of them turned around and saw a teen with pale skin and light blue hair.

_Sophie Ames- Super High School Level Model_

"Yeah, I think it is Sophie." Yuki said. A blonde teen sighed.

_Julian Konzern- Super High School Level Pianist_

"This is all too wierd." he admitted. A girl with dark sea green hair that was tied in two buns slapped the blonde's back.

"Aw c'mon Julian! Who's knows, this might be fun!"

_Mei-Mei Wong- Super High School Level Gymnast._

"Right, Chao Xin?" the girl asked a brown haired boy.

_Chao-Xin- Super High School Level Martial Artist._

Before the brown haired boy could say anything, a loud 'heh' was heard.

"You honestly think that we're gonna have fun at _school_?" a boy with dreadlocks asked bluntly.

_Argo Garcia- Super High School Level Fighter_

"So rude..." the blue eyed girl mumbled softly.

"Hey girl, what's your talent?" a voice asked. The black haired girl turned around and saw a girl with short curly black hair asked.

_Selen Garcia- Super High School Level Fashionista_

The blue eyed girl blinked. "Talent?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side. The teen with the dreadlocks nodded.

"Talent. The thing that allowed you to get in this school." he answered as he eyed the short girl.

"Hey Argo, give it a rest. The girl's probably in shock from all of the surprise greetings." a teen with light green eyes said.

_Nile Rivera- Super High School Level Activist_

" Yeah Argo. Chill out." a girl with blue hair and violet hair said.

_Hikaru Hizama- Super High School Level Surfer._

Argo turned his head away from the girl and walked away.

The 15 year old girl blinked. "You must be the 16th student, Seanna Ishiida, right?" The blue haired girl asked. The blue eyed girl nodded. "Yes." she simply said.

"Did you wake up in a classroom, as well?" the silverette asked as he closed his novel. Seanna nodded. "Did you guys wake up in a classroom, too?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"What I would like to know is who's doing this and why?" Yuki asked.

_"That would be my doing!" _A voice squeaked. Everyone turned around, only to see a black and white bear standing on the podium on the stage.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**SHSL-Gray-Ninja: Why does the first chapter of all my stories suck? Anyway, who is this bear? Why is he talking? WHY IS LIFE SO CONFUSING?!**

**Next time on Bey Ronpa: High School Life of Mutual Killing-**

_"Everyone here is required to kill each other WITHOUT getting caught in a class trial!"_

_"This is ridculous! 'Class Trial?' 'Killing each other?' Count me out of this!"_

_"BIG BRO!"_


	2. Monobear and 1st Death

**SHSL Gray Ninja: *cries* EVERYONE HAS EITHER POKEMON X or POKEMON Y! AND GUESS WHAT?**

**I**

**AM**

**NOT**

**ONE **

**OF**

**THOSE**

**PEOPLE!**

**Seanna: Errrrr. Ninja owns me…not the others.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Bey Ronpa: High School Life of Mutual Killing**

**Chapter 2: Monobear and 1****st**** Death**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

All of the teenagers turned around, only to see a bear standing upright with its paws on its hips. "Oh look…It's a teddy bear!" both Madoka and Mei-Mei squealed, causing the 15 year old girl behind them to sweatdrop. Said bear opened its mouth, which revealed a set of sharp teeth. "I am NOT a teddy bear! My name is Monobear!" it yelled. This shocked everyone who was in the gym, including Ryuga.

"Did that stuffed animal just talk?" the white haired teen asked. The black and white bear began to throw a tantrum. "How many times do I have to say it? I. AM NOT. A STUFFED. ANIMAL!" it yelled. SHSL Fighter crossed his arms. "Looks like it to me." He snorted. The monochrome bear regained composure. "With that comment aside, welcome all you bastards!" it yelled, causing everyone to mumble softly. "The 16 of you have been selected to attend Ginga's Peak Academy." It announced with a toothy grin on its face. This caused the black haired girl to ponder.

'_I don't have a good feeling about this…'_ she thought.

"For what exactly? It's the middle of the summer." Said the Brazilian fashionista. Monobear placed a paw on its hip. "Simple, to kill each other without getting caught!" it yelled happily. All 16 of the teens gasped out of horror.

"C-c'mon! Don't joke around like that." The red haired horse rider said. The SHSL drummer nodded. "There's no way you want us to kill each other." He said. The black and white bear shook its head. "Nope, that's what I want you guys to do." It said. "Once a body has been found by 3 students, you'll have time to find evidence at the crime scene. Once that time is up, then you'll participate in a Class Trial." Monobear informed. The silver haired teen blinked. "Class Trial?" he asked questionably. "A Class Trial is where all of you find out the killer. If you all guess wrong, you'll be killed. Guess correctly and you'll live and the killer will be executed." He explained as he jumped off of the podium, which was placed on the stage.

"I want out." Said the Brazilian fighter. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, c'mon. 'Class Trial'? This is ridiculous! Count me out of this!" he exclaimed as he walked towards the bear and placed a size 12(A/N- well shit Argo…I only wear a size 9 ½) shoe on its head. The blue eyed, black haired girl's eyes widened. "Argo, calm down." She began. The fighter glared back at her. "You stay out of this!" he yelled. The black haired girl sighed and backed away from him. The black and white bear flailed around.

"Mr. Garcia, you've broken rule 1! Never provoke or harm the headmaster! Spear of Gungnir, activate!"

_Shing!_

_Splurt!_

Everyone gasped in complete horror. In front of them displayed the Super High School Level Fighter standing upright with spears poking out in many directions of his body.

"_W-what just…."_

The Brazilian teen dropped down to the floor, the blood from his wounds seeping on said floor. The fashionista dropped down to her knees._ "B-big brother…" _she whimpered as she cover her face with her hands. "Big Bro!" she exclaimed through tears.

The SHSL loner walked towards Argo's body and placed his jacket over his dead body. The blue eyed heroine looked down at the Brazilian teenager.

'_This isn't gonna end well, isn't it?'_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**SHSL Gray Ninja: *emo corner* I need Pokémon X…But mama said in three weeks…DOES SHE KNOW THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE DAYS OFF THIS MONTH?!**

**Seanna: Yeah, we're not gonna do a preview 'cause Ninja's being emo.**

**Also, anyone wanna do fanart for this story? I can't do it 'cause ****I'm lazy as fuck ****I can't draw on Sai like how I used to.**


	3. Not an Update, but I do need your help

**SHSL Gray Ninja:**

**Hello all! I'm gonna need some help…**

**I need you guys to help me with some murders and executions.**

**If you don't know what I mean, then I'll give you some examples from Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa 2(for those who haven't read Super Dangan Ronpa 2, this will be a spoiler for you guys)**

**Leon killed Maizono because it was self-defense. So technically, it was basically on accident because he didn't know that Maizono and Naegi switched rooms.**

**Kirigiri had to frame Naegi because she still needed to find out who was the mastermind. Fortunately, Naegi survived his execution with the help of Alter Ego.**

**Chihiro was murdered by an angry Mondo. Oowada was upset because Chihiro wanted to be strong, like him. In Mondo's head, he wasn't as strong as his older brother, Daiya.**

**(SDR2 Spoiler) Komaeda nearly killed himself (not his final murder, his first time where he used a gun) in order to test his luck. **

**(SDR2 Spoiler) Fake! Byakuya Togami's murder was a little different. Komaeda was supposed to kill him, but Teruteru Hanamura accidently killed him instead.**

**So, you get the idea? You do? Good.**

**(If you don't, PM me.)**

**The people in my story who I want to survive-**

**Seanna Ishiida**

**Tsubasa Otori**

**Nile Rivera**

**Hikaru Hisama**

**Sophie Ames**

**Chao Xin**

**And for those who were wondering, I do have a mastermind. But, I'm not telling you who it is~ *evil laughs***


End file.
